Hannah Montana: The Fabulous Life Of Miley Stewart
by disneygirl3090
Summary: When Miley is so busy with her Hannah Montana concerts and promotions she realises that she wishes she could just take a break from it all. Will she decide she no longer wants to be Hannah Montana?
1. Character Descriptions

Hannah Montana - The Fabulous Life of Miley Stewart

Characters:

Miley Stewart: 15 year old Miley Stewart is a seemingly ordinary girl but little do her classmates know she's teen pop sensation Hannah Montana. Miley loves to hang out with her best friends Lilly and Oliver as well as singing and performing but being Hannah Montana and keeping this huge secret is a huge thing for a 15 year old to do, will Miley consider not being Hannah anymore?

Lilly Truscott – 15 year old Lilly is best friends with Miley and Oliver and is a real tomboy she loves to surf and skateboard. Lilly is one of the few people that know about Miley's secret. When Lilly goes out with Hannah Montana she transforms into Lola Luftnagle who is Hannah's out there best friend.

Oliver Oken – Also known as "Smokin Oken" (by himself) is a quirky 15 year old who loves to have fun and hang out with his best friends Miley and Lilly. He also knows about Miley secret and when he goes out with Hannah transforms into Mike Standley the Third

Robby Ray Stewart - Robby Stewart is the widowed father of Miley and Jackson Stewart. In his younger years, he was a famous country singer, Robby Ray, but now he is a full time dad as well as manager/songwriter for his daughter Miley's pop star alter-ego - Hannah Montana.

Jackson Stewart - Jackson Stewart is the weird older of brother of Miley Stewart. He works for Rico's snack shop at the beach and is a high school junior. He is known for getting himself into some pretty sticky situations. He is the only member of the Stewart family that doesn't have some kind of alternate identity.

Mikayla – Mikayla is another teen pop star that just happens to be Hannah's arch rival. Hannah and Mikayla are always fighting whenever they see each other.

Aunt Sandra – Miley's aunt who loves to shop and cook, she has known Miley since the day Miley was born but hasn't seen Miley as much since she became Hannah Montana . She is also Miley's Mothers sister.

Uncle Howard – Uncle Howard is an easy going southern man. He loves his family and does everything he can for them however he can be very protective at times when it comes to his family

Morgan Reynolds – Miley's 15 year old cousin Morgan doesn't always see eye to eye with Miley in fact Morgan seems to have an ongoing feud with Miley for some reason. Morgan is an outspoken girl who isn't really accepted by her peers she tries to keep up a strong front but underneath she just wants a friend

Justin Reynolds– Miley's 17 year old cousin is a happy and positive guy who loves spending time with Miley. He has a great sense of humour and seems to get on with everyone except his sister Morgan. His best friend is Taylor who he has known since they were both really little but is there some chemistry between Justin and Taylor?

Taylor Williams– Taylor is a 17 year old girl who is the best friend of Justin. She loves to shop and has a passion for ballet. She also loves to hang out with Justin but does she wish they were more than friends?

Natasha Whitewood – 15 year old Natasha has a passion for designer clothes, gossiping and boyfriends. Natasha is the teen queen and most popular girl at Westmount Junior High. Her best friends Kayla, Olivia and Alexa follow her every move and Natasha goal is to get together with Westmount's hottie Cameron Bale.

Cameron Bale – 15 year old Cameron is the football star at Westmount Junior High. Cameron loves to hang out with his friends Jordan, Luke and Josh and although lots of girls want to go out with him he often wonders if he'll ever find the right girl


	2. Chapter 1

Miley Stewart's wavy brown hair shone in the summer's sun as she sat on the beach with her best friend Lilly Truscott. As Miley was telling Lilly all about her plans for the rest of the summer anyone would assume that Miley was just an average girl. But the truth was she had a big secret from the world that only her family and close friends knew about. By day Miley was an average fifteen year old girl but at night she transformed into teen pop sensation Hannah Montana. Miley loved being Hannah Montana but liked being an ordinary girl just as much.

"So you mean we're not going to get to hang out at for the rest of the summer?" Lilly cried

"Sorry Lilly, but I'm all booked up with Hannah shows, photo shoots and interviews" Miley said

"Bummer, don't you just wish you could have a summer off, just to relax" Lilly asked

"Well I love being Hannah but yeah I wish I could have some time to relax and just hang out" Miley replied

"I guess that means I'm stuck at home for the rest of vacation" said Lilly sadly

"Lilly, don't make me feel worse than I already do! I don't leave till the day after tomorrow, so we still have time to have major fun!" Miley told her

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Lilly asked

"Sleepover?" said Miley

"Absolutely" Lilly said

After two days of Miley, Lilly and their other best friend Oliver just hanging out, Miley had to say goodbye as she left to do promotion and concerts as Hannah Montana.

"Bye guys, I'll miss you so much" Miley told her two best friends

"See you in three looong weeks!" Lilly said

"Have fun Miley" said Oliver

Miley jumped into her dad's car waving as they drove away. Miley was starting her summer shows in New York and she was excited to do some shopping there too. Of course she wished she had Lilly there with her. By the end of the day Miley had done 4 interviews and a night time concert. She was so tired that she really wished she could have a sleep in the next morning.

"Miles, you gotta wake up bud, you've got an interview with Ryan Secreast" Miley's dad Robby Ray said waking her up gently

"Daddy, just five more minutes please!" Miley begged

"Sorry Miles but you've got to do this" Robby Ray told her

Miley sat up slowly and then went into the bathroom to make her transformation from Miley to Hannah. As she got dressed she was starting to think about what her life would be like if she wasn't Hannah Montana anymore. She wouldn't constantly be tired, she wouldn't have to hide secrets and she could just hang out with her friends.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

That night when Miley had returned from her Hannah concert she decided she really needed to talk to her dad. So after Miley had changed into her regular clothes, took off the wig and wiped off the make-up she called her Dad to come and talk.

"Dad, I really need to tell you something" Miley started

"Well, what is it bud?" Robby Ray asked

"You know how you always said if you aint having fun, it aint working" Miley said

"Yeah, go on" Robby Ray told her

"Well Daddy, I just don't know if I am having fun anymore. I just mean that I love to sing and act but it's just so much pressure. I honestly feel like I need a break" Miley explained

"Of course whatever makes you happy bud" Robby Ray answered

"But I still wanna be Hannah; I just need a little time off" Miley rushed

Robby Ray sat and a thought for a minute

"Okay darling, how does this sound to you. We send you off to your aunt and uncle's in Tennessee. You can just relax at home for a while. At the same time we'll slowly release those new Hannah songs you recorded so the fans stay happy. What do you think?" Robby Ray asked

"Oh Daddy, that's sounds great. I mean I'll miss Lilly and Oliver. But living in Malibu it's so busy all the time. Tennessee is home and I can truly be myself there. "Miley said

"Okay you just get ready for bed. I might just get in touch with your aunt and uncle quickly" Robby Ray told her

Miley sat down slowly thinking about the decision she had just made. She'd have to leave Lilly and Oliver and her Dad and Jackson. But it also meant she didn't have to go to any more publicity events or run into her pop star rival Mikayla. After a while Robby Ray came back into the room and told Miley that everything was sorted and after this promotional tour was over, Miley would be going to Tennessee and Hannah would be going a "break".

"Thank you Daddy, you have no idea how much this means to me. I mean I still love being Hannah but it's so stressful, I just feel like I don't get to be a kid" Miley explained

"Miley you know that I don't care what you want to do. I just care about you and want you to be happy. I wouldn't care if you never did a concert again. Though I do love to hear you sing" Robby Ray told her

"Love you Dad. I'm gonna get some sleep now, the only thing I'm dreading is telling Lilly and Oliver"

3 Weeks later

Miley had put off telling her friends her news until this very day. She had tried but every time she chickened out. But now she had no choice. School was starting in 2 days and she knew Oliver and Lilly would notice if she wasn't there. Miley sat nervously waiting at her kitchen table for her two best friends to arrive.

"Hey Miley, I missed you so much, it may have been 3 weeks but it felt like 30." Lilly rushed as she ran in Miley's house and hugged her

"I'm so glad your back now I don't have to hear about how cute Johnny from the surf shop is and all that other stuff" Oliver told Miley

Lilly was about to continue talking when she saw Miley's face full of worry and fear.

"Miley, what is it?" Lilly asked

"Guys I have to tell you something, you may not like it but I have to do it" Miley said

"What is it Miles" Oliver urged

"Well while I was away I was thinking about everything and I decided I really need a break from being Hannah Montana. I mean I love it but it can be really stressful and tiring

"Well that sounds alright in fact I think it's a good idea! Give yourself sometime off – you deserve it" Lilly confidently told Miley

"Well you didn't hear the rest of my great idea. I'm actually going to take some time off in Tennessee and live with my Aunt and Uncle and cousins for a while, so I can totally relax" Miley explained to them

Lilly just stood there teary eyed, not looking Miley in the eyes

"Lilly, say something" Miley said softly

"I can't believe your leaving me. What am I going to do without you" she replied

"You've got me" Oliver said speaking for the first time

"And you can come up and visit me and I'll ring you every day. Lilly this is just something I have to do, I promise I'll be back soon" Miley said

"I'm going to miss you" Lilly said as Miley pulled her into a hug

"Me too" Oliver said and joined the hug

"Thanks for understanding guys, it means a lot to me" Miley told them

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Please review for more and I will update straight away!


End file.
